Bruce Babysits the Avengers
by MagicalMisto7
Summary: Loki tries to cast a spell and Tony interrupts it, not a good thing. The spell turns all of the Avengers and Loki into little children, except for Bruce that is. How will he cope with handling his friends and enemy as little kids without Hulking out? And when will the spell lift?
1. Chapter 1

**~Hey guys! Yes another Avengers story, though this one is different. I am collaborating on this story with my good friend SunshineGirl2500, and this was her idea to begin with. She thought that it would be cute for Bruce to have to handle the Avengers as kids, especially Tony! We wrote this together at school, and since it was on my laptop I am posting it. There will be multiple installments, though originally it was going to be a one shot. Chapters might be short, and there might be some time in between them but that's just how it's going to be so be patient! Enjoy!**

Daddy Bruce!

Bruce slammed the car door shut, trying to balance the paper bags full of groceries. He walked slowly up to Tony's huge mansion, trying to open the door without spilling anything. As he walked the AI Jarvis spoke to him as concerned a voice that a computer could manage.

"Dr. Banner, you might want to head down to the lab."

"Uh, why?" asked Bruce hesitantly

"Just head down there sir, you'll understand." Answered Jarvis

Bruce dropped the bags and walked briskly down the hallways and then down the stairs.

"What the hell did Tony do this time?" he muttered to himself

When he reached the lab he could not see anything really wrong. He punched in his code to get in, trying to see through the glass if anyone was around. As the doors swooshed open and he stepped inside he could hear tiny, shrill, voices arguing.

"This is not my fault!"

"Yes it is! You're the one that did the spell thingy!"

"Well if you hadn't interrupted!"

"Come friends, let us not argue!"

"YOU'RE FAULT! YOU'RE FAULT!"

"What the-"

Bruce walked around one of the lab tables to find little children that looked just like the Avengers and Loki. Loki looked pretty much the same, except his hair was shorter, Thor also had shorter hair with no beard and he was still taller than everybody else. Steve was also tall, but apart from rounder features he looked similar to his older self. Clint and Natasha looked like miniature versions of themselves, and Tony was Tony, except that he did not have his scruff either. They were all in a circle, yelling mostly at Loki, but they turned around when they saw Bruce come in.

Bruce gave a long-suffering sigh and asked, "What happened?"

Everyone started talking at once, Bruce held up a hand for silence.

"Steve, you explain."

"It was a normal day, until Jarvis alerted us to the fact that Loki was in the lab, threatening Tony."

Loki looked around the lab, trying to look innocent. It didn't work.

"We all rushed down there, and Loki was doing a spell thing, when Thor threw his hammer and hit Loki in the face."

Loki smacked Thor on the arm and Thor looked guilty about it.

"His spell went off but something weird happened. Loki said that something got messed up when he was hit, and then we woke up to find ourselves like this!"

Bruce rubbed his temples, trying not to get too tense.

"Okay, Loki. Is what Steve said true? Did someone fire a bad spell?"

"Mmmmm" mumbled Loki

"Loki, I'm gonna count to three, and you better answer me."

Loki stared at the ground. Thor gave him a gentle nudge with his shoulder.

"One . . . Two . . .Thr-"

"Okay! Okay! Yes I did fire a spell, but it was because Tony was being a meanie!"

"Liar, Liar! Green pants on fire!"

"My pants are black stupid!"

Tony launched himself at Loki and the two fell to the ground, rolling.

Bruce ran forward and pulled them apart before Thor could kill Tony.

"Enough!"

Everyone looked down at the ground in shame.

"Now, Loki, is there any way for you to reverse this?"

Loki frowned.

"No, not that I can think of. Although, there is one thing that might work."

"What?" asked Bruce quickly

"I didn't cast the spell properly, so it should wear off in its own time."

"How long will that be?" asked Natasha

"I don't know! I don't know everything about magic!"

"Ha ha!" yelled Clint, pointing at Loki

Loki hid behind Thor, trying not to blush from embarrassment.

"Okay, hopefully it won't be too long until that happens. In the meantime, I'm in charge. That means you listen to me and follow my rules, otherwise you'll get a time out!"

Everyone nervously nodded at Bruce, except Tony who rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let's lay some ground rules here. No fighting! And that includes ALL forms of fighting, weapons, fists, and words! The next rule: the lab is now off limits!"

There was a loud bang, and everyone turned to see Tony flying backwards as he dropped the laser weapon he was holding.

"See, Tony just showed why I made that rule." Said Bruce patiently, "You will just end up hurting yourself or others. Tony, no more lab, and no more lasers."

"BUT BRUCEY! I need to work, I need to do sciency things!"

"Now Tony-"

"NO! I NEED MY SCIENCE!" yelled Tony as he flailed his arms around

"Alright, unsurprisingly, Tony is the first one to get a time out. That will be five minutes in the corner Tony. I'll be counting and watching."

Tony sat on the floor with his arms crossed and pouted.

"Anyway, back to the rules. I will tell you when there is food or snack time, otherwise please stay out of the kitchen. If you're really hungry, just talk to me and maybe I'll let you have something extra."

Thor looked devastated that he no longer had free reign of the kitchen. Bruce was happy that there would now be less trips to the grocery store.

"Okay, I'll probably come up with more rules later, but for now we are going upstairs where it is safe. Come on."

Everyone walked out of the lab and up the stairs in single file except for Tony, who was still sitting on the floor, pouting. Bruce walked over, picked him up, and carried him out of the lab.

**~ I know these will be short chapters, but I hope you like them anyway! Please review and hopefully my friend and I will get the next one up really soon! thanks!**

**Misto~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Well, we finally got the next chapter up! Sorry for the wait, we don't see each other that often over the summer, though hopefully that will change! Anyway, we finished it and it's longer than the last chapter so YOU BETTER LIKE IT! Enjoy!**

**SunshineGirl2500: Hello friends and mortals! I get to type a message this time! Yay! I have nothing useful to say, but I hope you enjoy the story because it is awesome like Prussia! Enjoy (^J^)! **

Bruce sat Tony down next to the others in the living room, then he addressed JARVIS.

"JARVIS, I am in charge now, so don't listen to Tony."

"WHAT? BIG MEANIE! JARVIS wouldn't abandon me like that!"

"Very good sir." Replied JARVIS in his usual cool British voice

"JERK! I'm going to send you a virus once I get access to science again!"

"Tony NO viruses!" snapped Bruce, "Anyway, I want all of you to stay here in the living room, I'm going to contact Fury and let him know about this, and then I am going to cook dinner. Play ni-"

"Friend Banner! Can we have one of those circular pieces of dough with everything on it!" exclaimed Thor loudly

Bruce sighed.

"No Thor, we are having salads. They are simple and healthy."

"I protest this injustice!" Thor yelled, waving around his hammer which he still had for some reason

Banner quickly grabbed the hammer, then promptly dropped it since he could not carry it.

"Okay, remember, weapons are off limits. That includes Mjolnir."

Thor looked like he was going to cry. Loki looked like he was going to burst out laughing evilly.

"So I will go start dinner after I talk to Fury. Play nice, and only come and get me if something is REALLY important. I mean REALLY REALLY important. Steve's in charge."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. I don't want Captain Stupid Spangled Jerk to be in charge!" whined Tony

Steve looked a little sad, and hung his head. Natasha patted him on the shoulder in a surprisingly comforting way for the assassin. Clint just grinned and hugged Steve.

"It's okay Stevie, don't listen to the Iron idiot over there." He said

"Okay now we have another rule, no name calling!" said Bruce, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I'm going now, Steve, don't be afraid to dish out punishments. And don't listen to Tony. Also Loki, if you pull any pranks or evil schemes while I'm gone, it's the corner. For TEN MINUTES."

Loki paled and hid behind Thor. Clint pointed and laughed at Loki AGAIN.

"It's alright little brother. I will protect you! And friend Barton, I know my brother did you wrong, but cease your mockery of him or I will have Mjolnir stop you for me!" said Thor, his voice still booming despite that it was an octave higher. Loki stuck out his tongue from behind Thor's back at Clint.

"HEY! One rule was no weapons! Brucie will punish you!" said Clint

Natasha nodded her head in agreement. Bruce had already left by this point, giving up on trying to keep them quiet and ordering JARVIS to keep him posted on what they were doing. Suddenly Steve frowned and looked around the room.

"Hey, where did Tony go?" he asked

Everyone else looked around the room too and noticed that Tony was indeed gone.

"JARVIS, where is Tony?" asked Steve, he was still weirded out by the voice that came from the walls and saw everything.

"He is currently making his way to the lab via the air ducts." He responded coolly, "Shall I inform Master Banner?"

"No! We'll get in trouble for losing him!" cried Loki, "I don't want to be put in the corner!"

"Fear not young brother! We shall go and bring back the Man of Iron ourselves!" declared Thor

"Alright guys! You know what we need to do, go and get Tony and bring him back without Bruce knowing. AVENGERS MOVE OUT!" yelled Steve

They all moved over to the small pile of furniture that Tony had built very quietly when they were arguing.

"Alright team, Hawkeye and Widow will climb in after him and drag him back! Thor and I will be waiting out here to help them when they come back."

"What about me?" asked Loki, trying not to look like he was sad being left out

"You are on lookout. If Bruce is coming back, give us a signal and then distract him!"

Loki smiled mischievously.

"Oh I assure you, I can do that easily."

"Alright team, let's go!"

Clint and Natasha climbed into the air ducts, while Steve and Thor waited by the pile. Loki was leaning against the doorway, listening to Bruce's conversation with Fury and smirking.

Clint was in the lead, since he had the most experience with ducts because he was an assassin to and a spy and he liked high places. They moved quickly and just followed the sounds of Tony moving noisily along ahead of them. They were quickly gaining on him, though Tony was not aware of this, and eventually they saw his feet and butt ahead of them. Clint moved silently behind him and lunged forward to grab his legs.

"What? No! LEMME GO BIRDBRAIN! I NEED MY LAB! MY SCIENCE!"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE IRON IDIOT!" Clint yelled back

"Shhhhh! Or Brucie will hear us!" snapped Natasha

Clint started to drag Tony backwards by his ankles, Tony could not grab on to anything, and felt himself being pulled back. He began to kick his legs around and yell "NO! NO!" at the top of his voice.

"Clint move over, I'm going to stuff this rag in his mouth to shut him up." Said Natasha

Clint nodded and pushed himself against the wall as she moved forward. Tony did not hear her since he was yelling loudly. She quickly shoved the cloth in his mouth and then got in front of Tony.

"I push, you pull." She said as she grabbed his arms

Together, and with much difficulty, they managed to bring Tony all the way back to the opening where Thor and Steve were waiting. Clint and Natasha dropped Tony out and Steve had to catch him quickly. Luckily he was still strong thanks to the super soldier serum. He and Thor wrestled Tony to the ground and Thor sat on his back to stop him getting up.

"There." Said Steve as he wiped his forehead, "we did it. Good job team!"

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE YOU MORONS!" Loki cried

"Is that the signal?" asked Natasha

"I think so." Replied Steve

Meanwhile, with Loki spying on Bruce.

Bruce had just finished his call with Nick Fury. Fury was definitely not happy about all of this and wanted to arrest Loki but Bruce pointed out that he was four years old and that would be wrong. After the phone call, Bruce felt exhausted, AGAIN, and decided to check up on the kids before he started dinner. As he walked towards the living room he heard Loki shout something very strange. When he stepped into the hallway off of the living room and kitchen he saw Loki standing there and frowning. He walked forward towards him and Loki suddenly burst into tears.

"L-loki! What's wrong with you? Why are you crying?" cried Bruce in a panic

"I'M UNHAPPY!"

"About what?"

"I'M UNHAPPY!"

"THAT DOESN'T HELP!" Shouted Bruce, still panicking

What were you supposed to do for kids who cried?

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE WITH YOU, AND MY BROTHER, AND DUMB HERO GUYS, AND WEIRD WALLS THAT TALK TO YOU, AND-"

Suddenly Steve ducked his head around the corner and gave Loki the thumbs up. Loki immediately stopped crying.

"I'm okay. Thanks Banner." He ran back into the living room, leaving a stunned Bruce behind him.

That was weird, thought Bruce. He just shrugged to himself, guessing that Loki was an emotional little child, kind of like a girl, and walked into the living room. He stopped when he entered and his eyebrows rose. Tony was sitting in a chair in the corner, Thor was keeping watch, Clint and Natasha were sitting on the sofa looking very pleased with themselves, and Steve was standing in the middle of the room in true soldier style, waiting for Bruce. Loki climbed onto an armchair, muttering about accursed Midgardian furniture not being suitable for children.

"Do I even want to know why Tony is in time out?" asked Bruce, sighing

"No sir." Said Steve promptly

"Okay, I will let you know when dinner is ready, good job Steve. "

Steve beamed with pride as Bruce left the room. Tony sighed dramatically from his corner.

"Do not worry Stark," said Loki, "I was put in time out all the time for my pranks. It was horrible torture, but once you get through it you can cause trouble all over again."

"True brother, I remember the things we used to do as children in Asgard. What marvelous times!" said Thor, smiling as he brought back old memories

"Do not try and get friendly again with me brother!" Loki snapped, "Though we may be children, we are still enemies! ALL OF US! I AM THE BAD GUY OHOHOHOHOHOHO!~" cried Loki as he pretended to twirl a mustache** (virtual brownies for those who get this reference because SunshineGirl2500 makes awesome brownies! If you have not seen the video, WATCH IT!)**

Everyone stared at him for a few seconds, then shook it off. What else would you expect from the God of Mischief who was, as Tony put it, 'a full tilt diva'. Tony frowned in thought for a second, then leapt out of his seat and yelled "I know what we can all do without killing each other! Let's watch DISNEY!"

Steve frowned in confusion, Thor and Loki looked equally confused, Natasha smiled and Clint punched the air with both fists yelling "WOOT!".

"Which one are we gonna watch?" asked Natasha

"It's obvious right? Since three of us don't know what the hell Disney is ("Ooh, Tony said a bad word!" Clint whispered), we are going to watch the classic! The best one! The LION KING!"

So they piled in front of the TV and JARVIS started the movie. Steve stared in awe at this new form of movies, Thor laughed at the miniaturized animals on the screen , claiming that this was first-rate magic. Clint and Natasha and Tony just watched happily, they had not seen it in a while after all. Loki seemed to enjoy it too, commenting on certain parts in the movie.

"He hates his brother and is jealous of him being king? I can relate to that."

Then later, when Scar was busy trying to kill Mufasa, Loki again interrupted saying "He is trying to kill his brother because he hates him? I can relate to that. This Scar character is truly wonderful."

"Embrace me brother! I know you don't want to kill me!"

"Stay away from me!"

They finished the movie, with all of them clapping (though Loki was sad that Scar died), and Bruce poked his head through the doorway.

"Hey guys, dinner's ready!"

They all stood up but Thor knocked them aside yelling "OUT OF MY WAY MORTALS! Excuse me brother." He dashed into the kitchen, with everyone else running after him.

"No, wait your turn! Don't run!" called Bruce helplessly after them, "This is going to be harder than I thought." He muttered.

**~So that's that. I hope you liked, another chapter will come as soon as we see each other again. Yep. Review and stuff, or you will get Loki'd! CIAO! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!**

**Misto and SunshineGirl2500~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**~We have updated, YAY! We finally managed to hang out again and write the next chapter. This time it was Sunshinegirl writing most of it. Hope you like it and we will get the next chapter out when we can, so enjoy this one because you're gonna have to suck it up and wait until we can write the next one.**

**SunshineGirl2500: Hola! I hope you like this chapter, because it is full of the good times! (^J^) kol kol**

Thor burst into the kitchen only to find bowls of salad. He just stood in the doorway staring at the bland meal with devastation. Natasha came up from behind the former god and put her little hands on her hips like a sass master.

"Brucie said we were having salads. What did you expect?" she asked.

"I thought the rage monster was jesting." Thor said sadly

"Did the Iron Idiot tell you to call Brucie that?" Clint asked eyeing Tony, who stood sheepishly.

"No, no don't correct him; it's more fun this way." Loki interjected. Bruce rubbed his temples and sighed,

"Okay, everyone just choose a bowl and sit down." Bruce ordered. All of them meekly obeyed, but only Loki chose to sit next to Tony. Thor tried to sit next to Loki, but received a glare instead. He nervously moved down a seat next to Steve. Clint and Natasha sat next to each other and Bruce sat at the head of the table keeping a close eye on all of them. Before they started eating Bruce laid down some table rules, "Before we start eating, I'm going to lay down some meal time rules. Rule number one-"

"No rules!" Tony said squirming in his chair

"No, Tony!" Bruce ordered firmly. Tony crossed his arms and grumbled, "Rule one: absolutely no food fighting! Rule number two: No touching or bothering your neighbor or anyone across from you."

"Clint, stop poking me!" Natasha said annoyed. Clint merely snickered in response.

"Rule three: no smashing or breaking any object in this kitchen, Thor I'm looking at you, even if you do want another." Bruce continued

"Why me, friend Banner?" Thor asked.

"Cause, you're an idiot, that's why." Loki responded.

"Loki," Bruce started pointing a finger at the little boy, "We said no name calling." Loki looked down and mumbled an apology. "Okay, go ahead and eat."

"Uh, Brucie, what about drinks?" Steve asked politely.

"We have different types of juice for you or water if you prefer." Bruce told them. Tony made a face at the word water. "We have grape, apple, orange, and fruit punch; what would you all like?"

"May I please have apple juice?" Steve asked with his good manners.

"Sure," Bruce said.

"Me too, me too!" Clint said waving his hand.

"I want grape juice." Natasha said

"This fruit punch you speak of sounds interesting. I shall try it, though, I do not know of any fruits that would like to punch you." Thor said curiously. Loki rolled his eyes,

"It's just a name, dear idiot brother of mine. I shall have grape juice." He said.

"FRUIT PUNCH!" Tony said standing on his seat.

"Tony, sit down." Bruce ordered with a sigh, "Okay, I'm going to get your drinks. Please, I beg you, behave. JARVIS let me know if they do anything."

"Yes sir." JARVIS replied. As soon as Bruce was gone Thor turned to Loki,

"Brother, you do not mean it when you call me an idiot do you?" Thor asked sadly

"Thor, you may surpass me in strength, but I think we can all agree that my intellect is far greater than yours." Loki said glaring back at his brother.

"If you're so smart, why do you keep trying to rule the world? All you do is lose!" Tony said pointing an accusing finger at Loki.

"Silence, mortal!" Loki ordered. Loki's magic suddenly caused Tony's bowl to jump up and hit him in the face, spilling salad all over his hair and clothes.

"Oh, it's on, mischief god! FOOD FIGHT!" Tony said standing up on his chair once more. Steve paled at those two words,

"Uh oh!" he said as he ducked under the table.

"Oh yeah!" Clint celebrated as he took some food from his bowl. Natasha rolled her eyes at everyone else; it was so childish to throw food. Suddenly, a slice of tomato hit her smack in the face.

"Oh, you're dead now!" Natasha said murderously.

"This is a marvelous Midgardian game, I love it! Have at thee!" Thor cried happily as he dunked his bowl onto Steve's head, trying to include him in the 'game.'

"Well, if it's a fight you want!" Steve said as he threw food back at Thor. Tony was chasing Loki around the room with a bottle of dressing,

"Get over here, your hair already has so much grease, it doesn't matter!" Tony said

"No, get away from me!" Loki ordered as he ran under the table to try to lose Tony.

In the other room, Bruce was putting the drinks on a tray to carry them back to the children. JARVIS'S British voice stopped him,

"Master Banner, you might want to re-enter the room." JARVIS said

"Oh, please no…" Bruce said. He quickly ran into the other room to see the chaos the kids had made. Salad and dressing covered the floor and table while the kids were wearing tomatoes and lettuce. Bruce froze as anger filled him, "You…you…" suddenly his eyes turned green. Steve turned and paled at Bruce,

"Code green, code green!" he yelled as everyone hid under the table. Loki looked about, not understanding, but Thor grabbed him around the waist and dragged him under the table. They all shivered under the table, but their shelter was soon thrown away from them into a wall. They looked up and froze with fear. There was a giant green rage monster staring down at them.

"H-heyah Hulky…" Tony said nervously

"Banner not happy with little babies!" The Hulk said angrily, "Too loud, make big mess! Hulk say clean!" The kids scrambled to find cleaning implements and clean up the mess they had made. Loki did his best to stay as far away from the Hulk as humanly possible and avoided all eye contact. The Hulk stood by the door with his arms crossed making sure they all did their part equally and did not try to run. Once the room was clean again, the Hulk started to return to Bruce.

"Shield your eyes, Tasha!" Clint said as he covered his friend's eyes with his tiny hands. Thor looked over and copied him,

"Shield your eyes brother!" Thor said. Loki flailed in his brother's grasp,

"I'm a boy too, you twit!" Loki said angrily. Tony overheard and took the opportunity to say something,

"Sorry, with your feminine physique, we forget sometimes." Tony jabbed with a laugh, "You're such a cute little girl-boy!" Loki tried to lunge at Tony, but Bruce caught him by his collar.

"Enough!" Bruce ordered, "Okay, you cleaned up well. Now bath time, and guess who is here to help me: Pepper and Rhodey."

Pepper and Rhodey walked in and snickered at the sight before them. Pepper looked away and Rhodey handed Bruce some clothes.

"Well, it looks like you've got your hands full here Bruce." Said Rhodey

"Thanks for coming, I really needed the help." Bruce said with his clothes on now.

"Oh, I don't doubt it." Pepper said glaring at Tony. Tony looked away sheepishly.

"Okay, Pepper, please help Natasha with her bath." Bruce started, "Rhodey you take Tony and Steve with you and I'll try to help Loki, Thor, and Clint."

"I do not require assistance to cleanse myself, mortal!" Loki said with a stomp of his foot.

"But brother, it will be like the old days when we bathed together as children! It will be fun!" Thor said happily. Loki blushed,

"Whatever…" he said as he crossed his arms.

"Why did I have to get stuck with the aliens?" Clint complained

"We are not aliens, friend Barton!" Thor said

"According to Midgardian terms, we are." Loki corrected

"Clint, just deal with it." Bruce said with a sigh. Everyone split up to go to different bathrooms. Since it was Stark Tower there were plenty of bathrooms to go around.

Pepper had an easy time helping Natasha. She was pretty well behaved on her own, but put her with Clint and hell breaks loose.

Rhodey was having a hell of a time while Steve tried to finish his own bath off to the side, far away from them. Let's just say Tony likes tidal waves.

Loki could handle himself, but Bruce had to stop Thor from attempting cannon balling multiple times. Clint just tried to ignore the other two and keep to himself.

By the end of the baths, Bruce was tuckered out and so was Rhodey.

"Alright, all we have to do is get them in their pajamas and get them to sleep." Bruce said trying to make it sound easy.

"That'll be fun." Rhodey said sarcastically.

"Okay, I don't think we can do this alone. I'm going to call backup." Bruce said as he got his phone out to call their last hope for bedtime.

**~Can anyone guess who Bruce is going to call in for backup? And we are assuming that Tony has introduced Pepper and Rhodey to the others since this is after the movie. We hope you enjoyed it and please review or the Hulk will smash. The next chapter will be up as soon as we can get together again. Ciao!**

**Misto and SunshineGirl**

**SG: Like Misto said, I hope you liked it! Please review and do so nicely or The Awesome Prussia will invade your vital regions! Arigato and Sayonara! **


	4. Chapter 4

**~We are not dead! Yes it has been a few months since we uploaded the last chapter, sorry we have school and crap. Anyway, I hope that you have not given up on us, we have many many chapters planned (about ten I think) and if you guys are good, there might be more! So we will upload as often as possible, now that college application stuff is almost done, and we have more free time! And less stupid people to deal with . . . Anyway! I hope you like the chapter!**

"This damn well better be important Banner! I left the Helicarrier in order to come here and help you."

"Hey look, Black Odin is here!" yelled Tony pointing at Fury who had just arrived at the house at Bruce's request

"Child of Iron, I would request that you would not speak of my father in such a way." Said Thor in confusion at Fury and anger at Tony

"I ain't your father Thor! Now Banner, what exactly did you call me over here for? It damn well better be urgent!" snapped Fury as he glared at Tony who was pulling on his coat yelling

"FURY! HEY FURY! FURY! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"

"SIT YOUR ASS DOWN STARK!" yelled Fury as he brushed him away with his boot

"Uh, Agent Fury, do you think you should be using such language around the children?" asked Bruce nervously

"They still have somewhat of their adult minds left, they can handle it."

"Well, Sir, we were wondering if you could help us get them into their pajamas and go to sleep?" asked Bruce as he started to cover his head in case Fury decided to slap him

Fury's eye got wide, and his hand twitched towards his gun.

"What, the hell, did you just ask me to do?" he said slowly in a low voice

"Rhodey and I can't do this by ourselves, we need help! Even Pepper is struggling!" cried Bruce

"Banner, you are the Hulk. Grow a pair and do it yourself."

"Please Fury sir," said little Steve as he looked up at Fury with Bambi eyes, "If you don't help it will take forever for the others to settle down."

Fury sighed and rubbed his bald head.

"Alright, I'll do it. But you owe me big time, ALL THREE OF YOU!"

He marched over to the sitting room where all the kids were now running around or sitting. He then slammed his hand on the nearest table and yelled "Avengers ASSEMBLE, YOUR BABY BUTTS!"

Steve, Natasha and Clint immediately stood in a single file. Thor looked around in confusion since he did not know what to do, but then copied the others. Loki just folded his arms and refused to listen, and Tony just blew a raspberry at Fury.

"NOW! BOTH OF YOU! OR I WILL THROW YOU OFF THIS BUILDING!" snapped Fury

Tony held up his hands in surrender and ran to the line, Loki hesitated and then decided it was not worth the risk and joined him.

"Alright team, your mission is to be the fastest one to get into your pajamas and then to get your ass in bed. Understood? You do not want to know the consequences of not following my orders. NOW MOVE!"

They all scrambled to get to their rooms and to get in their pajamas. Bruce began to set up the living room so that all of them could sleep in the same place. Steve was the first to enter the room, with Natasha close behind. Clint and Thor came in with Loki, and Tony was predictably bringing up the rear. Once they all got settled on their various cots, Fury sat in a chair and glared at them.

"Uh, Sir, can you uh," began Steve

"What?" said Fury

"Read us a-"

"STORY! STORY! BEDTIME STORY!" shouted Tony

"You want to hear a story?"

"Yes!" they all chorused

"I shall refuse to sleep in the same room as these fools unless I am told a tale!" declared Loki

"Fine! I'll read you a goddamn story!" yelled Fury

"I don't have any story books, or at least I haven't seen any." Said Bruce

"It's okay, I know one." Said Fury as he leant back in his chair and began slowly, "The cats nestle close to their kittens now. The lambs have laid down with the sheep. You're cozy and warm in your bed, my dear. Please go the fuck to sleep."

Bruce's eyes widened, while some of the children looked shocked or giggled.

Fury continued, "The windows are dark in the town, child. The whales huddle down in the deep. I'll read you one very last book if you swear, you'll go the fuck to sleep. The eagles who soar through the sky are at rest, and the creatures who crawl, run, and creep. I know you're not thirsty. That's bullshit. Stop lying. Lie the fuck down, my darling, and sleep. The wind whispers soft through the grass, hon. The field mice, they make not a peep. It's been thirty-eight minutes already. Jesus Christ, what the fuck? Go to sleep."

As Fury finished the story and closed the book, all of the children were staring at him with wide, shocked eyes. Loki and Thor looked at each other in confusion and then Loki asked "Is this common in children's tales of Midgard?"

"I know not brother." Replied Thor

"No it is not, unless stories have changed in the last 70 years." Replied Steve

"I don't care if ya'll don't like it, GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!" yelled Fury

The children quickly yanked up their covers and laid their heads down on their pillows. Bruce just pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Rhodey shook his head and left the room to go talk to Pepper. As Bruce and Fury left the room, Bruce switched off the light and Fury called back "If you don't keep asleep, I will come back in this room and you will not like the consequences."

With that threat, they left the room and as soon as they were out of earshot Fury turned to Bruce quickly and said "If you EVER make me do that again, I will SHOOT YOUR ASS with a rocket launcher!"

Bruce just held his hands up in surrender and Fury strode out of the room to head back to the Helicarrier. Bruce sighed (he was doing that a lot lately) and went to his room to go to bed himself, as Rhodey and Pepper did the same. Hopefully they would all get a good night's rest and nothing bad would happen. As Bruce slid into bed, a rumble of thunder echoed outside the window.

**~I hoped you guys liked it! Hmm. . .what will happen next chapter I wonder? Anyway as always, review! Or Fury will shoot you ass with a rocket launcher! Stay tuned! ~Misto**

**Hey guys I'm sorry that it took so long to put this chapter up, but I hope it was worth the wait! Anyways guys, please review because we love you and there is plenty of cute moments to come! -SG**


	5. Chapter 5

**~We are finally back! Yay! Sorry about not warning you guys in the previous chapter about Fury and his foul language. One or two people were a little upset about it so we just wanted to say sorry for not giving you a heads up (although it is Fury so you gotta expect SOME language). Anywho, there is no foul language in this chapter, it's all clean! So enjoy!**

Bruce was just starting to get comfortable when an extra loud bit of thunder sounded outside and the bedroom door banged open. Bruce sat up quickly and looked at the doorway where he saw a small head with black hair.

"Loki?" Bruce asked in confusion

"Brucey?" said the quiet voice, "Can I sleep with you? The noise outside scares me."

"You're scared Loki?"

"Yes mortal! If you do not let me enter this room this instant I will make you suffer!"

"Alright Loki, come over here."

Loki quickly ran forward and climbed up on the bed. As he got to the top he snuggled close to Bruce's left arm.

"I have always hated these storms, they are so loud and they keep me awake. Stupid weather, stupid Thor!" Loki cried

He dove under the blanket next to Bruce as thunder rang out once more. As Bruce looked up he saw a blue light coming down the hall. He sighed, because it could only be one person. Sure enough Tony entered the room, his arc reactor lighting almost the whole place up.

"Brucey?" he asked

"Can you not sleep either because of the storm?" Bruce asked

"Yeah! Let me sleep with ya please!" Tony said loudly

"Shh! Don't wake up the others! Come over here on this side."

"Yay!" cried Tony as he ran forward and climbed up on Bruce's right side. He pulled the blankets up over his reactor once he got there, so that it was dark in the room once more.

"Leave mortal! I was here first!" Loki cried indignantly

"You can't have Brucey all to yourself! I want to sleep with him too!" Tony said angrily

Bruce tried to calm both of them down.

"You can both sleep here, I understand that you're scared of the storm."

"Tony needs to leave, he's stupid!" Loki said

"Hey Loki!"

"What?"

"Blinded by the light!" cried Tony as he pulled off the blanket and shone his arc reactor right into Loki's face

"Ahhh!" cried Loki as he tried to shield his eyes

"Alright, both of you quit it!" Bruce said as he pulled them away from one another

"Bruce?" chorused two more voices

"Oh no, what now?" asked Bruce

Clint and Natasha were now in the room, holding each other's hands and looking nervous.

"Can we stay here with you?" Clint asked

Bruce let out another sigh.

"Very well, come up here. Loki, Tony, make some room."

"Never!" cried Loki as he snuggled against Bruce's arm

Clint and Natasha joined them, and Clint shoved Loki's feet over roughly to make room. Eventually they all got settled in their own places, with Tony next to Bruce's right arm, Loki on his left, and Clint and Natasha by his feet. As they all finally calmed down there was another crack of lightning and they all (except for Bruce) squealed in fright and buried themselves in the blankets. Then they were joined by another Avenger.

"Hey Bruce, I know it's kind of crowded but would it be okay if I slept in here too?" asked Steve politely

"Of course Steve, come on up." Said Bruce

Steve gave a relieved smile and hopped onto the bed. He sat on Bruce's lap and pulled the blankets over himself.

"I can't believe you are all afraid of a natural weather occurrence." Said Bruce in slight disbelief

"I am not frightened by anything." Declared Loki

"HA!" said Clint loudly

"Be silent!" snapped Loki

"You first, reindeer games!" called Tony

Natasha blew a raspberry at Loki.

"Okay guys, we are all scared. Let's just stay here with Bruce and wait until the storm is over." Steve said

"Thor's the only one not here right?" asked Clint

"Of course, he is the god of the storm, this shouldn't scare him at all." Natasha replied

"Greetings friends! Is not this weather most wondrous!" called a loud voice from the doorway

Thor had arrived too, but unlike the others he was smiling and looking out the stormy windows happily.

"Hello Thor, at least you are not scared." Said Bruce

"Of course not, storms are not frightening at all! Brother you are not scared of the storm are you?" Thor asked looking at his half hidden brother in concern

"Don't be stupid Thor, of course I'm not." Loki replied

"He is too! He's totally scared!" Tony called

"We are all scared Tony." Steve piped up

"Fear not brother! I will use my godly powers to make sure this storm does you no harm!" called Thor as he strode over to the bed

"No! Thor stay on the floor, don't jump up here!" cried Loki but it was too late

Thor jumped and landed heavily on the bed which caused everyone else to rise about an inch off the mattress. Loki nearly fell onto the floor but Thor grabbed him in time.

"You fool! You see what you do!" Loki snapped

"Do not be angry brother! Twas a mistake."

"Alright quiet down everyone. Please, try to get some rest." Said Bruce

"Yes Brucey!" they all said and began to settle down and get comfortable again

"How do these things happen to me?" Bruce asked as the little Avengers began to drift off one by one

Eventually, Bruce too fell asleep as the storm outside continued to rage on.

The next morning Bruce woke up and was momentarily confused to find six little Avengers in his room. Then he remembered the storm last night and sighed. Bruce wanted to get up and start breakfast but that was going to be a little difficult. Tony was lying on top of Bruce's chest, and Loki was still sleeping on Bruce's left side, clutching his arm possessively. At some point during the night Loki had kicked Thor off of the bed, where he was now sleeping peacefully, snoring loudly. Clint and Natasha were curled up next to each other at the end of the bed, and Steve was on Bruce's other side, sleeping like a little soldier.

"JARVIS? Can you call Pepper or Rhodey in here? I need to get Tony off of my chest."

"Right away Master Banner." The cool AI responded

Pepper and Rhodey paused in the doorway when they came in, and both started laughing.

"It would be funny if my ribcage wasn't being crushed. A little help please?"

Pepper picked up the sleeping Tony while Rhodey tried to pry Loki off of Bruce's arm. Eventually they dug Bruce up from the pile of children, and the three set about making breakfast. As they finished the waffles Steve, Clint and Natasha walked in sleepily.

"Morning Bruce." They chorused

"Morning guys, waffles are ready." He responded

"Waffles, hell's yes!" Clint yelled as he ran to the table

The other two followed at a more calm pace, then Tony ran into the room.

"I smell waffles, where are they?"

"Sit at the table Tony, then we can give you some." Pepper responded

As Tony sat next to Clint, he looked over at Natasha who had the craziest bed head, and began to laugh.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" Natasha yelled

Clint ducked under the table to avoid any rage that Natasha might direct towards the room, and Tony seemed to realize his mistake.

"Poor life choice man." Said the now hiding Clint

"Let's just calm down." Steve said hesitantly

"Sorry Tasha, SORRY!" squeaked Tony, "Your hair is always pretty. Please don't marry for the compliment and then kill me like the black widow for which you are named!"

"Are you mortals always this obnoxious in the morning." Said Loki as he walked in with Thor

"At least we aren't obnoxious 24/7." Muttered Clint

"What did you say archer?" snapped Loki

"Brother! They are making the pancakes that are ironed!" cried Thor happily

"They are called waffles Thor." Said Steve helpfully

They were all seated at the table, eating their waffles and for once not being mean or trying to attack each other. Tony managed to convince Thor that the only way to eat waffles was to drown them in syrup and powdered sugar. Thor was perfectly okay with the results, though Loki looked nauseated beside him.

"Okay guys, time clean up." Said Rhodey

"Clean up, clean up, everybody do your-"

"NO!" everyone interrupted Tony

"What are we going to do today Bruce?" Loki asked

"The same thing we do every day Loki, TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" yelled Tony

"That sounds agreeable." Said Loki

"No taking over the world." Said Bruce firmly

"Aw, but Bruce . . ."

"No."

Loki looked slightly put out, but Thor put his arm comfortingly around his shoulder. Surprisingly, Loki did not shrug it off.

"Well, maybe we should get out of the house." Said Bruce

"How about taking them swimming? There's a pool on the roof." Suggested Pepper

"Swimming?! Can't we do something else?" asked Tony

"I thought you would like swimming Tony?" Bruce said

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG BRUCEY, YA THOUGHT WRONG!" Tony cried

"You don't have to swim Tony, you can play near the side of the pool." Suggested Pepper

"I will join Tony, I am not fond of water play." Said Loki

"But brother-"

"Shut up Thor!"

"Well, I have to head back to base now. I can't stay here any longer or Command's gonna get real mad." Rhodey said as he began to gather his stuff.

"And I have to go to a meeting Bruce, there was an emergency phone call for me earlier." Said Pepper as she got ready to leave

"What? I can't take care of all of them at the pool by myself!" said Bruce in a panic

"Call someone to help you, sorry Bruce but we need to get going."

Pepper and Rhodey left the tower, and Bruce was left to think of what to do as the kids got into their swim gear.

"JARVIS? Call SHEILD please."

**~ Misto: Another cliffhanger, yay! Who is Bruce gonna call I wonder? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF BRUCE BABYSITS THE AVENGERS! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the story! There are plenty of cute moments to come yet! Stay tuned! -SunshineGirl2500 (I'm awesome.)**


End file.
